Brazil
by TwilightObSeSiVe
Summary: When Lola, a brazilian vampire, meets Edward, her life is completely changed. And not in the way you expect. *Note* Title temporary only. subject to change* Disclaimer on page.


So I was gorgeous. What else was new? It's not like I was the only one. My entire tribe was like that.

Maybe because we were a tribe of vampires. Who knew?

I wasn't the most beautiful one, by far. I was no Rosalie, but then again, who is? (How do I know Rosalie you ask? I'll get to that later.) But I was still gorgeous.

And you would've thought that Samuel had gotten used to it by now. I mean, he was gorgeous too. And I do mean HOT. Even by vampire standards.

With dark, short brown hair, curling crisply at the nape of his neck, and soft golden eyes that made you want to melt. Don't even get me started on his plump kissable lips. Or the rest of him.

Plus he was tall. Amazingly tall because I can wear heels and go out with him, and I'm 5' 11". But not like a giant or anything. Don't get me wrong.

But maybe that was just me.

I'd had a crush on him since we were newbies together, and sometimes I deluded myself into thinking he liked me back. Sigh. Unfortunately, never going to happen.

* * *

You see, back when we weren't newborns anymore, but still fairly new to the vampire thing, we had made a promise. What promise? The stupidest thing I ever did.

We had sworn to each other that we wouldn't get mates because, what for? Sticking to one person for all of eternity? Pshaw. I mean with the extreme hotness of vampires, and being one yourself, how could you possibly have only one?

Like in the friend analogy, way back in the first episode, when Joey was cheering Ross up because Carol had left him.

"One woman? One woman? No way man! That's like saying there's only one flavour of ice cream. Let me tell you Ross, there are a _lot_ of flavours…Sit back and grab a spoon." God I love that quote. Friends is great. So back to Samuel being an idiot.

* * *

So there he was staring at me like he'd never seen me in his life. Which was weird, because we spend like all our time together.

He was such an idiot that he hadn't even noticed his mouth was slightly ajar.

I was standing there in my strapless empire-waisted black mini dress, with a white ribbon to accentuate just under my breasts (you know the kind) and a small bow at the side. Underneath I was wearing my amazing butt jeans. My hair was loose and wavy. A soft chocolate brown lock spilling down in front of my shoulder. I loved my eyes. They were normal size, gentle and almond shaped. They were my best feature.

My arms were crossed over my chest and I was glaring at Samuel, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

My hand-made clothes were awesome. At first they had sucked, but you had to learn to make your own clothes if you were a vampire in Brazil. You couldn't simply walk into a mall. _Way_ too much sunlight.

That meant most of my life was spent hiding or on our land. But we didn't hide on our land. If any human was unfortunate enough to spot us, we immediately turned them into vampires.

We kind of had a mini hospital on our land, for all the people constantly being changed. Less than twenty-five percent of them survived being newbies. My family and I (plus Samuel) were part of that lucky twenty-five percent. I keep being thrown off track. Like I was saying…

* * *

"Hey Dumbo! Mind looking at my face!" I finally yelled at him. God, guys can be such idiots sometimes. The stupefied mummy finally awoke.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled. He had such a cute ashamed face. Damn him for it. His aura turned bright pink. If he were human that'd mean he was blushing.

That's my power. You think it sucks? It's awesome. Back when I was a human I'd been obsessed with art. I still am, but less crazy fanatic. I was always trying to capture the exact image of something, the feeling it gave you. I'd try to capture the soul. And now I could see this soul. An aura if you will. It changes with mood, and always has an underlying colour of the person's personality.

I could project colours too. I projected a fake canopy of trees above our land so the annoying, can't-mind-their-own-business, US wouldn't come to investigate us as some native tribe.

* * *

Another thing about my tribe. We were vegetarians. We were too lazy to be nomads, and we couldn't stay on our land without people noticing that there were people randomly dying. At night. Brazil is a superstitious country. Even deep in the Amazon. People here were bound to put two and two together.

Unlike in the States. There people would refuse to believe it was a vampire until the scientists had conducted several tests and proved that it was, in fact, a vampire. But by then it would be too late. All the scientists would be dead.

* * *

"Well, let's get going then." I said. "We can't get to the club too late." We both laughed. The club never closed.

"Let's go then Lola," he laughed at me and we departed. Laura was my real name, but only my family called me that. I preffered Lola.

Just then I heard a gentle tapping on the edge of my subconscious. With an easiness that came only with practice, I opened the pathway to my thoughts for Samuel.

That was _his_ talent. Except he had way more control over it then Edward. (_I told you I'd get to it later_.) So as we walked to the car we chatted nicely in my brain. Samuel's power was also way stronger. He could actually take over a person's mind.

I still remembered when he first tried to take over my brain. As we were running to the car (they had to be parked a considerable distance away, or else people would get suspicious) I replayed it in my head. Subjecting him to the memory was a light form of torture. He hated to remember it. But I made sure he _never_ forgot the threat.

* * *

We were both newbies, trying to survive the squabbles. I wasn't stupid. I minded my own business and watched after my family. (My entire family was changed. We were on vacation, hiking through the Amazon _when_…) I knew that in five years, I'd be alive, and these losers would've killed each other. That's when Samuel tried it.

I heard a loud, strangely muffled, bang and felt a strange presence in my mind. I immediately knew who it was. Minding my own business though I might have been, that didn't mean I hadn't made sure I knew _everyone's_ hidden talents. I swirled around and spotted him lounging behind a tree, staring at me intently. Before he could notice me I ran and grabbed him from behind.

He was starting to explore my brain now, and he was bringing up painful memories. I quickly ripped off his head. As his body reached to take it back, I spoke directly to it.

"You ever try that again and you'll be dead within two seconds." I hissed at him and threw his head on the floor. His body immediately grabbed it and stuck it back on. It healed fast enough, and there was no mark he'd ever lost it. But he never dared again.

Having unearthed some of my secrets, we had no choice but to become friends. I mean, either I killed him so he wouldn't blab, or we grew close, bonding over the things he'd discovered.

And since I'd shown I wasn't a _total_ bitch by not killing him, he kind of accepted that we could have an alliance, which gradually turned into friendship.

* * *

Maybe that was why he didn't like me.

Because I ripped off his head. Interesting.

Before he could hear this thought, I started to loudly (Mental loudness. You know what I mean) sing the friends theme song. Before long we were both singing it out loud, making odd variations to the original song. The artist would've died of shame.

By then we had made it to my car. A cherry-red Porsche convertible, thank you very much. I loved that baby. Maybe a convertible is inadvisable for a vampire, but oh well. We jumped in, still singing our whacked up song, and I started it up. The leather interior smelled fantastic. Well to me anyways. I revved the engine and we sped away into the night.

I was finally going to have some fun. Three weeks cooped up on the territory is way too long. Even to a twenty (forty if you count my human years) year old vampire.

**AN: I hope you like it. I was a little nervous about starting a new story when I have two others that need attending (Waiting in the Wings was supposed to be a one shot. Yeah...) but I really didn't have a choice. It was either write it or face death by plot bunnies. Please review so I can know how you felt about it and how to continue from here. THANKS!**


End file.
